


Непозволительно

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, психология, сонгфик на пол-полшишечки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Кайло Рен иногда ведёт себя совершенно непозволительно.





	Непозволительно

**Author's Note:**

> прекрасной некромантдолгулдура
> 
> Написалось после разговора о веснушках генерала Хакса.  
> Песня, которая очень сильно ассоциируется (хотя это и странно): Blue Foundation - As I Moved On.
> 
> Коллаж (собственного производства): http://imgur.com/Ecid6WX

\- Вести с Триеллурского торгового маршрута... Сектор Албанин, срочное сообщение... Генерал возвращается...

Кайло Рен заходит в навигационную рубку, привлечённый роем голосов, не смолкавших в его голове. Пока командующий "Финализатором" отсутствовал, Рен внимательно прислушивался ко всему, что обсуждалось на корабле - как вслух, так и про себя. Конечно, не факт, что он услышит что-то интересное, но всё же - настроения на базе в некоторой степени изменились после того, как генерала Хакса отправили на задание на отдалённую планету Клантаано 3. Генерал отсутствовал уже десять дней, и Рен с неожиданной для него тяжестью переносил это. В генерале чувствовался хороший, достойный соперник, а Рену страх как этого не хватало. К тому же, признавал Рен, генерал имел некоторую власть над приступами гнева самого Кайло. Холодная голова и горячее сердце - полная противоположность Рену, Хакс мог одним словом осадить магистра Рен, да так, что возникало неиллюзорное желание погасить меч и уйти, перестав крушить всё подряд. 

В тот самый момент, когда Рен вошёл в рубку, шаттл генерала появился на радарах "Финализатора". Несколько штурмовиков, которые находились в помещении, а также лейтенанты и капитаны коротко зааплодировали, и Рен замер в недоумении. Он, конечно, заметил, что поведение людей изменилось, но такой искренней радости, связанной с появлением на горизонте видимости их командующего, не ожидал. 

Один из лейтенантов обернулся и, увидев затянутого в чёрное Кайло, севшим голосом произнёс:

\- Магистр Рен... Шаттл генерала Хакса будет на стыковочной площадке в течение десяти минут.

Рен не отвечает, лишь сипло вдыхает и выдыхает воздух, звук почти полностью скрадывается маской. Он разворачивается, полы плаща коротко хлещут по ногам, и выходит из рубки. По обитым панелями коридорам Рен проходит, коротко кивая в ответ на приветствия штурмовиков, и через семь с половиной минут оказывается на стыковочной платформе. За массивными плексигласовыми дверями виднеется далёкий корпус шаттла, поблескивающий титановыми боками. Рен спускается по лестнице и останавливается в пятидесяти метрах от края площадки. По краям причала стоят навытяжку штурмовики - неотличимые на взгляд - и образуют живой коридор. Первые двери порта раздвигаются, пропуская шаттл, и тут же съезжаются обратно, закрывая "Финализатор" от воздействия удушающей космической пустоты. Беззвучно раскрываются вторые двери, и шаттл причаливает к стыковочной платформе. Рен внимательно следит, как дроиды, обслуживающие площадку, с жужжанием облепляют бок шаттла, корректируя его положение на платформе. Дверь шаттла поднимается вверх, и на лестнице возникает фигура генерала. Ничего не изменилось за время недолгого отсутствия - парадная форма, отблеск нашивок на рукаве, сцепленные за спиной руки. 

Хакс спускается по лестнице и проходит через коридор, организованный штурмовиками. Каждый из них выбрасывает вперёд левую руку и громогласно произносит "Слава Первому Ордену!", генерал же снисходительно поглядывает на это приветствие. Хакс проходит дальше, двигаясь по-военному чётко, и проходит мимо Рена. В тот момент, когда они поравнялись, генерал, не поворачивая головы, бросает через плечо:

\- Очаровательно.

\- И чем же вы очарованы, генерал? - мгновенно вспыхивает Рен.

Всё же он поворачивается и на расстоянии одного шага следует за Хаксом.

\- Сам Магистр Рен встречает меня на причале, - негромко поясняет генерал.

\- Между прочим, в навигационной рубке ваше появление на радарах сорвало аплодисменты, - модулятор голоса маски не пропускает наружу ни единой эмоции Рена, так что совершенно непонятно, язвит он или нет.

\- Ещё скажите, что все радуются возвращению начальства на корабль, - спокойно отзывается Хакс.

\- Это вполне вероятно.

В полном молчании они доходят до каюты Хакса. Генерал прикладывает ладонь к сканеру, и дверь с лёгким шипением отъезжает в сторону.

\- Вы что-то хотели, Рен?

\- С возвращением, генерал, - Кайло коротко кивает и уходит дальше по коридору.

***

В следующий раз Кайло застаёт Хакса в тренировочном зале. Генерал стоит у барьера и разряжает заряды бластера в металлические листы мишеней, даже не сняв шинели. Рукава мягко покачиваются в воздухе, повторяя движения рук Хакса, и Рен на несколько секунд замирает. Хакс, заметив чужое присутствие, чуть поворачивает голову, продолжая не глядя расстреливать мишень:

\- Рен.

\- Генерал.

Кайло подходит к скамейке, снимает маску и плащ, аккуратно складывая его. Снимает с пояса рукоять меча и, активировав его, начинает тренировку. Он наносит десятки мощных рубящих ударов по невидимому противнику, кружится вокруг своей оси и вновь взмахивает мечом. Генерал снимает с бластера разрядившуюся батарею и заменяет её новой, а потом оборачивается. С минуту он наблюдает за тренировкой магистра Рен, а потом возвращается к стрельбе. На Хакса надвигается сразу дюжина мишеней, и он точными выстрелами разносит голову и грудь каждой из них. Закончив и с этой батареей, генерал ставит обе батареи в гнёзда для подзарядки и, подхватив бластер в руки, направляется к выходу из зала. У самого выхода его окликают:

\- Генерал.

Хакс поворачивается на каблуках и выжидательно смотрит.

\- Не хотите присоединиться?

\- Предпочитаю огнестрельное оружие, Рен.

Хакс было подносит ладонь к панели на стене, как в спину прилетает:

\- Тренировки должны быть разнообразными. Вдруг с вами не окажется бластера.

Хакс убирает ладонь с панели и, повернувшись, делает несколько шагов.

\- Через полчаса назначен брифинг в главном зале.

\- Я не задержу вас так надолго, - с готовностью отвечает Рен.

Он снимает с пояса рукоятку простого меча и, активировав его, бросает Хаксу. Генерал с ловкостью ловит меч в воздухе. Он кладёт бластер на пол, неуловимым движением плеч сбрасывает с себя шинель и аккуратно перекидывает её через ограждение площадки для спаррингов. Перехватывает рукоятку меча поудобнее и, внезапно разбежавшись, наносит безжалостный удар. Только быстрая реакция спасает Рена от перспективы потерять руку, и он отскакивает назад, сжимая меч в ладони. Рен качает головой - мягкие пряди разлетаются в стороны, и отвечает на этот удар. Они с Хаксом скрещивают мечи, практически вжимаясь грудью друг в друга, и каждый внимательно глядит на соперника. Рен одет в свободные штаны и футболку с длинным рукавом, неизменно-чёрные. Под шинелью же Хакса обнаруживается форменная чёрная рубашка с коротким рукавом и стандартные брюки-галифе. Рену непривычно видеть генерала без парадной формы, и от этого Хакс кажется ему в какой-то степени уязвимым, незащищённым. Рен выворачивает ладонь, отчего короткие лазеры на гарде меча проходятся в опасной близости от запястья Хакса, и отходит назад. Ещё несколько минут они наносят удары и парируют их, выплясывая смертельный танец друг вокруг друга. 

\- В вас что-то переменилось, генерал. В вашем облике, - начинает Рен, нанося удар снизу вверх.

\- Будьте осторожны со словами, Рен. В моих руках меч.

Кайло хмыкает и внезапно замирает, меч застывает в воздухе.

\- У вас появился загар, генерал.

Хакс выбрасывает руку вперёд, и Рен едва успевает уйти из-под удара.

\- Звезда Клантаано очень яркая, греет нещадно, магистр Рен.

\- Вы выполняли своё задание нагишом? - коротко усмехается Рен, занося меч для очередного удара.

Хакс смотрит на него недоумённо - к чему эти разговоры. Это тренировка, а не светская беседа. 

\- Традиционные на Клантаано плащи не слишком хорошо защищают от света, Рен.

\- Я вас понял, генерал. 

Рен вновь бросается вперёд, делая опасный выпад, останавливается в шаге от генерала и замахивается. Внезапная картинка отпечатывается на сетчатке - острые скулы Хакса, усыпанные чуть заметными веснушками, и Рена ведёт от осознания этого. Генерал видит замешательство противника и ловко выбивает меч из его рук. Глаза Рена моментально темнеют, карюю радужку заволакивает чёрным, и он бросается вперёд, тараня Хакса плечом. Тот падает на пол, меч откатывается в сторону, лазер печально стонет, звуча как сонм потревоженных птиц. Рен падает сверху, чуть проезжается по полу, зажимая коленями бёдра Хакса, и вытягивает руку в сторону, призывая Силу - нестабильный алый меч летит в его сторону, а рукоятка удобно ложится в руку. Кайло заносит меч над грудью Хакса и внимательно следит. Ни один мускул не вздрогнул на лице генерала, он лишь спокойно поводит плечами и раскидывает руки шире.

\- Достаточно бессмысленно было устраивать бой на мечах с магистром Рен, не так ли? Я всё же предпочитаю бластер. 

Рен смотрит в льдисто-серые глаза генерала и, отбросив меч в сторону, быстро наклоняется и вжимается губами в губы генерала. Тот лишь чуть сильнее раскрывает глаза - зрачки слегка расширяются, и прикусывает Рена за губу. Кайло удивлённо выдыхает, отвлекаясь, и в этот самый момент генерал кладёт руки на рёбра Рена и сбрасывает его с себя в сторону, а сам усаживается ему на бёдра. Ладонями сжимает предплечья Рена, вдавливая его спиной в пол, и спокойно произносит:

\- Не чудите, Рен.

Рен высвобождает одну руку и сжимает пальцы в кулак, Сила сдавливает горло генерала. Тот меняется в лице - ожесточённо сжимаются губы, брови сходятся у переносицы, светлые ресницы едва подрагивают. Он позволяет себе хриплый полувсхрип-полувдох, и его пальцы сжимаются на плечах Рена сильнее - несмотря на одежду, Рен уверен, что к вечеру на коже расцветут синяки. 

\- Не смей, - выдыхает генерал, и Рен подчиняется.

Ему начинает нравиться эта игра - он знает, что генерал слабее его, что на его стороне Сила, но в этот момент он беспрекословно подчиняется, и невидимая ладонь исчезает с шеи Хакса. Тот легко отталкивается от пола, поднимается на ноги, подхватывает с перил китель и покидает тренировочный зал. Рен расслабленно растягивается на полу - бой был хорошим. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит лицо Хакса, на скулах и переносице тронутое россыпью веснушек. Кайло Рен, не стесняясь, улыбается.

***

Этим же вечером Рен находит генерала на капитанском мостике. Хакс стоит спиной к дверям в абсолютно пустом помещении и, вглядываясь в бескрайнее космическое пространство, курит. Рен удивлённо вскидывает брови и подходит ещё на несколько шагов. Хакс оборачивается, щелчком пальцев подзывает к себе дроида-уборщика и выкидывает в открывшийся небольшой мусорный бак едва начатую сигарету.

\- Не ожидал этого, генерал.

\- Скверная привычка, - безэмоционально отзывается Хакс.

\- Мне не мешает, продолжайте.

Генерал достаёт из внутреннего кармана шинели простой чёрный портсигар, извлекает из него сигарету и совершенно обыденным жестом хлопает себя по бёдрам, пытаясь отыскать зажигалку. В голову Рена приходит идея, здравостью не отличающаяся. Он отработанным движением снимает с пояса рукоятку меча и активирует его, поднося ближе к генералу. Тот сжимает губами фильтр, удерживая сигарету пальцами, другую руку заводит за спину и, никак не меняясь в лице, прикуривает от самого кончика светового меча. Рен выдыхает - как-то судорожно, рвано, и жалеет, что оставил маску в каюте, перед тем, как прийти сюда. Он выключает меч, убирает его на пояс и подходит к Хаксу ещё ближе. Генерал молча курит, периодически стряхивая пепел в мусорный бак дроида, весело мигающего светодиодами на передней панели. Рен останавливается за спиной генерала и, подцепив пальцами край шинели, стаскивает её с плеча генерала. Шинель повисает лишь на левом плече Хакса - впрочем, сам генерал никак на это не реагирует. Он продолжает ровно затягиваться и выпускать дым сквозь неплотно сжатые губы. Рен осторожно касается ладонью свободно висящей у бедра руки Хакса и ведёт руку вверх, к локтю. Кожа на кисти почти не изменила цвет, оставаясь болезненно-светлой - видимо, генерал всё время своего задания проводил в привычных кожаных перчатках. От запястья же и выше кожа выглядит светло-карамельной, приятного, здорового цвета. Рен останавливает руку на локте генерала, чуть наклоняется вперёд и присматривается - у сгиба сустава расцвели веснушки лёгкого оттенка пережжённого сахара. Хакс не совершает ни единого движения, призванного его остановить. 

\- Очаровательно, - коротко констатирует Рен, припоминая первые слова генерала при их встрече на причальной платформе "Финализатора".

\- Что же? - интересуется генерал, чуть склонив голову к правому плечу.

\- У вас появились веснушки. Вероятно, от воздействия яркого света Клантаано.

\- Вы находите это... Очаровательным, Рен?

Рен улавливает нотку недоумения в голосе генерала. 

\- Вам видится в этом изъян?

\- Именно так. 

\- Один из немногих, генерал. Если не единственный.

\- Вы не умеете лгать. Или льстить.

\- Я говорю именно то, что думаю.

Хакс затягивается в очередной раз. 

\- И о чём же вы думаете, магистр Рен?

В качестве ответа Рен решает показать. Он поднимает левую руку вверх и раскрытой ладонью проводит от линии роста волос до затылка генерала, взлохмачивая идеальную причёску. Хакс недовольно выдыхает, но не произносит ни слова. Правую руку Рен уводит вперёд, расклеивает липучки форменной рубашки на груди генерала и оттягивает ворот, открывая шею и кусочек плеча. Внимательно рассматривает открывшийся участок кожи - всё тот же лёгкий карамельный загар и мелкие крапинки более тёмных веснушек. Рен кончиком носа ведёт по тёплой коже, приближаясь к шее, и запечатывает поцелуем границу шеи и плеча.

\- Вы ведёте себя непозволительно, - глухо произносит Хакс.

\- Однако же вы позволяете мне, - несколько резко отзывается Рен и аккуратно сжимает зубы на шее генерала. 

Хакс замирает на вдохе на секунду, затем выбрасывает сигарету в мусорный отсек дроида и поворачивается. Левая его рука по-прежнему затянута в перчатку - ладонь ложится на щёку Рена, и Хакс касается горькими от никотина губами губ Рена. Простое прикосновение, но Рен понимает всё, что хотел показать ему генерал. Хакс отстраняется, и Кайло почтительно отходит в сторону. Хакс проходит мимо него - руки за спиной, голова гордо вскинута наверх - и останавливается у двери. Поправив волосы пальцами, генерал, не оборачиваясь, тихо, но чётко произносит:

\- Моя каюта. Сегодня. Полночь.

Дверь отъезжает в сторону и через несколько секунд закрывается вслед за генералом. Рен запоздало отвечает:

\- Я буду ждать, _мой генерал_.

Губы Рена изгибаются в кривоватой улыбке.

Полночь. Он придёт.


End file.
